What's in a Name
by Aquino
Summary: When you're born, you're given a name. That name is one thing that makes you different from everyone around you. But what about the kids who weren't given a name or worse forgot, and now were stuck to making a name for themselves?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

You sit at a small desk; it's worn out and has different people's initials carved into it. It's one of those desk that remind you of a classroom. Only it would be one of those desk that are placed in the back of the room where the trouble makers sit. But this isn't a classroom...you're not a troublemaker-a mischief maker sure but NOT a troublemaker. The room isn't brightly lit. A dim lightbulb hangs above you that flickers in and out. When you were first placed in the room the annoying bulb had begun to drive you insane. In order to keep you sanity in tack you tried to fix it. But the guard outside the door had heard you messing with and came into chain you to the desk. Leaving you with your fading sanity. Damn their impressive hearing.

Back to the matter at hand. You're no longer sure how long you've been sitting there. This is the longest these bastards have made you wait. You do however know that Jonathan is coming for his "Bby GRL" or so it says on the classroom desk. You let out a snort loud enough that you know it catches the attention of the, now three guards outside the door. Though they continue with the quiet conversation, ignoring you more once they realize you're still chained to the desk. Looking back at Jonathan's message to his "Bby GRL", you wonder if he made it her. You hope he did, and a part of you thinks he was able to break out of this hellhole. Your brain tells you he didn't. Logic tell you he didn't. No one is capable enough to get out of here by themselves.

Jeez even your own sister needed help getting out of here. And the only way you and your brother were able to get in the first time was only because that demon who runs this place underestimated your squad and you. He learned fast though and upgraded this entire place head to toe, around and back. Hell he even went as far to have cameras and Guards surrounding the place a 100 feet OFF the property. It was your turn to be the one to underestimate the other. You'd kick yourself because of your ignorance but the monsters here do that enough. Sometimes when they're beating you wish they'd just kill you, you of course always push that thought out of your head. Your Brother and Sister are coming for you. They're just trying to find a way to get to you without it being too reckless and dangerous. Logic tell you that they've except you to be as good as dead. Some nights you begin to believe so.

Getting bored and just tad annoyed, you begin to tap your shoes against the floor and tap your hands against the desk. Music always did help you calm down. The guards for once don't seem to be annoyed. Though they are no longer talking. Their standing straight meaning that the king of all DICK-tators is coming.. HAHA! See what I did there- and you're talking to yourself. You realize that maybe your sanity is already long gone. You giggle at that, sending that erie giggle to spread throughout the room and surrounding hallways. You can't help but smile when you see one of the guards shiver. A smile that would let people question your sanity but you can't seem to care.

So you allow that smile to grow bigger, until finally it it feels like it'll rip in half. You think it actually must have ripped in half once you start laughing like a maniac. Sadly though your happiness is cut short once again once you hear that same bone chilling voice of the Dictator.

" _Well, well, well aren't WE all giggles today?"_

If it hadn't been because of all the pain this bastard has put you through you'd laugh at his silly thick accent. But you know what he can do, so instead of laughing you sit up straight and ignore his comment, while wishing your sister was here to hold you. Or to be able to at least crawl in a corner.

" _Not chatty today our we? That's a shame since today's little meet and greet is much shorter. I'd say you'll even forget about it."_

You raise an eyebrow when you notice the man giggle at his own little joke. Your eyes dart to his side when you notice he has a case with him. It locked with a five digit combo. This is the first time he's ever brung something locked up. Now you're a little curious. Still terrified though as he turns his back away from you kneeling down to open the case.

" _I see you've noticed my little surprise! It's more of a gift to be honest."_

" **A GIFT?"**

" _First a few questions. How old are you Kid?"_

" **I'm-I'm Ten."** You answer honestly.

" _AH! The big one zero!"_ He replies with semi-realist interest.

" _How long have you been here? I know you've been counting. Everyone does...at first at least."_ The madman lets out a laugh.

" **I've been here for 122 days, since the beginning of June."** You're not sure where he's going with this.

" _WOW. 122 days. Congrats kid you do deserve this gift. You're the longest someone's lasted here! Now just one more question…"_ He stands up but does not turn to face you.

" _What's your name?"_ He know our name which is what confuses you, but you answer anyway to amuse him. Raising your head up high, you proudly state your name without a hint of fear or doubt.

" **My name? My name is Phineas Flynn."**

Still holding your head high even as he turns to face you, you don't flinch when he raises an odd looking gun at your head. You accept and are ready for whatever is about to happen.

" _Not anymore kid."_ A blast of bright red light shoots towards you hitting you with enough force to push you and the desk you're still chained to to the other side of the room. You feel both you wrist shatter as there bent in odd angle. But you pay attention to that. When you had been hit you felt something picking at your brain. You want to scream when the picking becomes stabbing but it seems you've forgotten how. Instead you allow yourself to be dragged into unwelcoming darkness. You can't help but whisper one last thing.

" **name?"**

 **Authors Note:**

So like this is my first story, I posted it like two-three months ago but after writing like chapter 2 I got nervous and just took the story own completely. I'm going to try my hardest to finish this though ,since I have always wanted to write a fan fiction in the PnF fandom.

Iwastoobusyreadingfanfictionsthough.

Like I said this is my first time writing a fanfic, so there will be errors, and inconsistent updating and such. I will try my best to finish this story.

Also quick note, this story is set in the 2nd Dimension. Its a what if story really.

~Aquino


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE *Five years later***

" _ISABELLA!"_

The young girl being called turns her head around to see one of her closest and most trusted friends, Gretchen jogging towards her. She stops to wait for her friend to catch up to raising an eyebrow when she notices Gretchen already out of breath. Alarms go off in Isabella's head. Immediately, Isabella first thoughts are that maybe their secret bunker has been discovered by the Dictators search drones and is under attack at this very minute. Her thoughts then shift to the medical center in their bunker and how it's filled with at least 15 of their rebel members who had been caught in a deadly fire when one of the Dictator's Robots shot a fireball in the building when it discovered there were rebels in there. Only those 15 survived while at least 150 weren't so lucky. Shaking her head, Isabella stared at her friend worry and fear clearly showing in her eyes.

" _What's wrong Gretchen? Is HQ under attack? WAS it attacked already? Is everybody okay? Who's hurt? Who made it out-!"_

" _Woah, woah ,woah calm down chief! Everyone's fine and so is HQ!_ ' Gretchen laughed/wheezed out as she grabbed her inhaler and took a quick puff. Letting out a tiny giggle, Gretchen felt Isabella wrap an arm around her waist to help her up a bit. Once standing up straight, Isabella released Gretchen when she felt the girl wouldn't collapse. Though she immediately rolled her eyes when she noticed the girl was laughing from her little outburst. Though there was still a small smile that graced her face.

" _Psh, laugh it up plumb cake. Before I decide to wipe that smile off your face."_ Isabella playfully threatened.

" _You always say that and yet here I am."_ Gretchen just as playfully shot back.

Rolling her eyes Isabella turned around to keep walking, knowing that her friend would start to walk with her. Walking beside Isabella, the smaller girl looked up at her long time friend and smiled.

" _So how was your birthday Isa?"_

" _It was GREAT! I had the whole day to myself without any of the girls bursting into the room screaming about what the other one did-!"_

" _You mean Holly didn't come and make you play peacemaker whenever Adyson and Milly decide to throw down."_ The smaller girl exclaimed in fact shock pretending to punch an invisible foe when she mentioned 'throw down'.

" _YEP! I mean I love those two like sisters ,but they bug the heck out of me! I got better things to do than play 'Mama Hen'-!"_

" _Like your MAN!"_ Gretchen squealed out and burst out laughing when Isabella's face immediately turned red as an apple. Sputtering incoherent words and half sentences Isabella had to take a moment to regain her composer. All the while Gretchen continued to laugh at her expense.

" _FUNNY."_ The Mexican-Jewish. girl said.

" _Isa don't be mad at meEeEeEeeeEEE!"_ Gretchen half said half screeched when Isabella began to walk a bit faster.

" _I'm not."_

" _Yes you are!"_ Gretchen said as she began to lean against Isabella almost bringing her down to the cold night ground.

" _OOF! GRETCH! WHY ARE YOU SO SMALL YET SO HEAVY!"_ The girl exclaimed while trying to keep herself and her friend who now was just dead weight.

" _Say you forgive me first!"_

" _No! Never!"_

" _Yes! Forever and ever!"_

" _AUG! Fine!"_

" _Say it!" Gretchen said in a sing song voice. While trying to make herself heavier._

" _OKAY ,OKAY! I. FORGIVE. YOU!"_

" _YAY!"_

" _Please get up."_

Once both girls were on their feet, they had broke out into a fit of giggles. Isabella had to give it to Gretchen. The girl was the only one in their band of childhood sisters _who could_ make her smile even on the saddest of day. Only one other person had made her that happy. Though she didn't like to think about him. He was gone. Gone forever.

" _I really am sorry Isabella."_ Gretchen said giving the biggest pout she could muster.

" _I know and I forgive you. Though it really is none of your business what me and my man do."_

" _Alright I know I was just teasing. Besides. You always tell me what you and your snuggle bear_ _do."_

" _I do not!"_

" _You're right… but you do talk in your sleep…"_

" _Oh my god. I'm leaving before this conversation gets out of hand. I'll catch up with you later alright?" Isabella asked as she began to walk towards the nearby park._

" _Yeah cool! I'll see you Friday with the girls! Say hi to the boys for me!"_

With that Gretchen ran off toward her house where her mother was waiting for her. Isabella had different plans though. She would not be heading home. The walk to the park was quick. Maybe not safe but anyone foolish enough to try and attack her would be put in a world a pain. Once in the park( If one could call it that. The place was covered with dead plants; a fountain that shot water out at random times, in random directions; and was littered with homeless men, women and children, along with drug attics.)

Isabella had once heard from some of the elders that Danville park used to be the most beautiful peaceful place to come with your family and friends. But once HE came into power, the citizens were to scared to go outside. Soon the park was no longer being taken care of. And it seemed to die along with whatever hope that the citizens held for it to get better.

Walking towards one of the statue of the town's Dictator, Isabella walked behind it. It was large stone statue, with writing underneath it in big bold letters,

'OBEY.'

Ignoring the text, Isabella made sure no one was watching, as she reached for a small remote in her hoodie pocket. With the remote in her hand and one more quick glance, Isabella presses the small button. Seconds after pushing the button, a small trapdoor began to open at the base of the statue. Jumping down, Isabella quickly pressed the button again allowing herself to closed off from the outside world. Though she had to laugh at the fact that one of the main secret entrances was located at the foot of their enemies statue. Hiding in plain sight.

Placing her hand against the wall of the tunnel, she began to search for the switch she knew was there.

" _Come on where are you?"_

" _Looking for this dear?"_

 _Isabella would have screamed had she not recognised the voice._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

BOOM!

Loose items on the bedside nightstand shake and shiver as another small bomb down the street in the alley way goes off. Gunshots can be heard in the distance. It is unclear whether or not they're gunshots directed towards anyone in particular or if it's just another kid who decided to 'burrow' their dads firearm. It wouldn't be the first time one of the neighborhood brats decided to do something stupid.

Though the gunshots and cherry bombs are not what concerns the young man who sits on the edge of his bed, with one leg shaking and teething chewing on his nails. He has something else going through his genius brain. A full-proof plan that has been being worked on since the day he proved he was more than just another mouth to feed. This plan/suicide mission is what would finally put his name out in the world. If he survived that plan was simple. A get in get out type of mission. At least that's what the young man continued to tell himself.

" _Well I can't hold this off forever."_ With a heavy sigh, the young man got up grabbed his worn leather jacket and headed out the door of his small room not bothering to lock it. Nothing in there worth stealing anyway.

Once outside, the young man began is short journey. It was a warm summer night. People sat on their front porches, while their kids played in the moonlight, not having to worry about getting hit by a car. No one in this neighborhood could afford one and those who could didn't drive around in it. Chancing of it getting stolen at night were high. Once out of the dim litted neighbor, the young man walked down a darker street covered with trash, waste and other unknown objects. He hated this neighborhood.

Crossing another street, turning another corner he made it the outside an old torn up brick building. Taking a quick glance around him to make sure no one was watching, he squeezed himself through a hole in the wall. Big enough for a child but too small for any normal sized adult. There were times he was thankful for his small skinny body.

Once inside the building the young man walked down the unstable looking flight of stairs, down to the basement where there was a gallery of sealed up doors. Walking past all of the the young man walked toward the last one that was also sealed up. Though only for show. Moving a couple of the boards, he knocked three times on it in a certain pattern.

KNOCK count to 4

KNOCK count to 5

KNOCK count to 6.

 _Waiting several seconds the young man smiled when the door slid open and he was greeted with the sound of a gruff voice._

" _Don't just stand there get in here Ginger."_

 _Walking inside he was greeted by another familiar face. This one a little more kinder but mostly cocky._

" _So Ginger heard you got some full proof plan you wanted to share."_

 _Tim asked as he pulled the young man away. Tim was a tall brunette who always looked over confident. He had dark brown eyes and a crooked nose, and wore a similar leather jacket._

 _Once in an area where they could talk in private the voice whispered,_

" _What'cha got Red?"_

 _The young man had the biggest grin on his freckled face, he knew it wasn't gonna take a lot to convince Tim of his plan._

" _Tim, I know what we're gonna do today."_


End file.
